The Love Triangle
by Koffee XYZ
Summary: Hermione is actually falling in love with her worst enemy, and to make matters worse, Harry had just came in and confessed his love to her! Could this get any more complicated? Well, when you bring in Snape's Japanese student fiance and Voldemort's niece,


Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's... I have nothing... Ugh, this is depressing...  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the library with an open book in her hands. She wasn't reading, but staring at the pages. Her thoughts were elsewhere - she was thinking about somebody. She sighed, not knowing where the feelings came from, or why. She slammed the book closed, a cloud of dust rising from it. She shoved it back into the shelf and left the room. She entered the corridor, still deep in thought. She walked along, stopping only to tell the painting the password. "Pig snout..." She frowned. It wasn't fair. She entered the common room, sighing again, her frown deepening. She looked around the common room and sat down on a chair by the fire. She leaned back and sighed. Her thoughts were still on the person she had been thinking about all day. She had seen the boy that day at breakfast - the boy who hated her, who had teased her for all her years at Hogwarts, and who had called her, and her friends names. She didn't know what was happening, but she was starting to like the mudblood hater himself, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sighed and continued to stare in the fire. She wondered where Harry and Ron were, as she hadn't seen them all day.  
  
Ironically, Harry was also walking down the corridor when he saw his love. It wasn't Cho anymore; it was someone else .She seemed in a hurry. Maybe she needs to catch up on her homework, thought Harry. He still couldn't believe that out of all the people he fell in love with her. I wonder if she likes me, thought Harry. He was planning on telling her that he liked her. He went to the common room. "Pig snout."  
  
Harry saw his love in the common room. Now's my chance, thought Harry. Here goes nothing... His love seemed to be staring into space. "Uh... Hermione, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"  
  
Hermione looked up. She saw who it was and smiled. "Hey Harry. So, what do you need to talk about?" Harry has a weird look on his face, she thought.  
  
"It's just, well... It's hard for me to say this. But I-I love you Hermione." Harry said stumbling slightly. Whoa did those words come out of my mouth? Hopefully, the worst is over, he thought.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew big. "Oh, er, well um... Wow Harry. Uh, I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"I was wondering, now that I said what I had to say, if maybe you would go with me to the Hogsmeade trip coming up?"  
  
"Harry, er... Well, you're my best friend, and, I'm sorry, but I don't love you." She bit her lip.  
  
"Oh! Oh, well that's fine... I mean, we're friends so it would be weird..." said Harry, more flustered than ever. Whoa, harsh... She could have at least said that she didn't like me that way.  
  
"Harry, you'll still be my best friend," she said standing up. "I'm sorry, Harry." She turned and was about to leave the common room.  
  
"No, Hermione, don't leave, it's OK, it's just the way you worded it," Harry said quickly.  
  
She turned back to him, a few tears in her eyes. "Harry, you'll never understand! I love somebody else! Somebody that could never like me back! Somebody that if I tell them I'll get my heart broken! Harry..." "Hermione, I'm sorry... I mean I'm sorry that that person doesn't like you. We can always be friends and if you want you can always come to me for help. Since I'm a guy and I know what guys like and you are a girl and you know what girls want," Harry said, a little surprised. He really cared about Hermione and would help no matter what.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said, smiling through tears. "But the person might care for all I know, I just don't want to be hurt." She hesitated. "Harry, would you like to know the person?"  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" Harry said curiously.  
  
Hermione gulped. "Please, don't laugh, or say something mean, but, I like Draco Malfoy" she whispered the last part in Harry's ear. She sighed and sat down in a chair. I shouldn't have told him. He's just going to laugh.  
  
"Well that's great that you like him..." Harry said loudly and forcibly.  
  
"You're mad! Great! You like me, and now you're mad that I like him! Get over it Harry!" She started to cry again.  
  
"Hermione, something is wrong... Someone made me yell - I didn't want to, I really am happy for you, really. You found someone you truly like and that is great."  
  
Hermione was still crying. "Harry, stop! I know you're mad! Please, don't be!"  
  
"I swear I'm not mad, really!" Harry said, almost laughing. He didn't mean to laugh, but it was just... He couldn't believe that he was not mad.  
  
"What I don't even know you!" Harry said. He truly didn't know her just knew that she was always getting in trouble.  
  
"Stop laughing Harry! This is not funny! I should never have told you!" She said, crying still harder.  
  
Rachel Finch looked gloomily outside the GCR window. She was extremely bored. She had had another one of those dreams last night, one about her mum dying. Or at least how she imagined it. She never knew - her mum died when she was a smidge over one. She'd heard stories from her aunt and uncle about what happened, and even later on her father.  
  
She was sick of having these dreams, and even more sick of keeping the dark secret inside of her, about her family. Her aunt and uncle - Finch is their last name - told her that her parents had both died in the Order. Well, that's true now, she thought to herself.  
  
She wiped her eyes for what felt like the millionth time, having cried for the past nine months. She walked out of the GCR and headed toward the library. Nothing else better to do, she thought to herself.  
  
She walked in just as Hermione was talking about Draco. Oh my gosh, she thought, and fell over laughing. She never really liked Hermione - she was too critical of Rachel's insistent rule breaking, but hey, like father like daughter! She saw Harry, and walked over to him. "Hey Harry!"  
  
Feeling ignored, Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course, Harry, when Hermione's around, you don't notice anyone!" she said.  
  
"What, I don't even know you!" Harry said, turning to Rachel at last. He truly didn't know her, just that she was always getting in trouble.  
  
"Oh stop it, Harry!" Rachel said. She then turned to Hermione. "I agree, this isn't funny. I don't think it is, anyways."  
  
"I'm laughing at the fact that I'm not mad, and the fact that a million things are being said at the same time." Harry said serious this time. "Hermione, you know I wouldn't do anything to make you cry, so just believe me when I say I'm not mad."  
  
"Honestly, I think it's sad. The poor girl is obviously confused, so she ends up liking her worst enemy. It happens to the best of us... James Potter and Lily Evans for example," she said, knowing that it was a sensitive subject to Harry. "My aunt and uncle told me all about them... Well, with a little help from Sirius anyways..." she said, looking a little sad at that point. Don't cry, she told herself.  
  
Evelyn had entered the library searching for books, one in particular. Evelyn was a Japanese transfer student in Slytherin. Following her was Draco, who looked like he had no sleep the night before. "It's highly unlikely you'll find what you're looking for," said a tired Malfoy.  
  
She was searching through all the books in the library at a fast pace. She then gave up and headed out the library seeing that Malfoy had fallen asleep in a chair. She hastily pulled him up, and literally dragged him down the hall.  
  
She dragged Malfoy down the hall and stopped right in front of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ow!!!" Malfoy was screaming, "Let go of my ear! And why did we stop here?"  
  
Evelyn, still maintaining a tight hold on Malfoy, spoke in her Japanese accent, "Training."  
  
"It's a painting," said Malfoy, almost falling asleep again.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," stated Evelyn.  
  
Malfoy gave a shudder in fear.  
  
"You're not going to...!? Are you?" Malfoy asked struggling, trying to get free.  
  
"As I thought," Evelyn said coldly. "Guilt."  
  
"Do you know what would happen if you told people about this!?" said Malfoy in fear," I would be..."  
  
Evelyn interrupted, "The information would eventually reach the Slytherins and you would be shunned, unwanted, and hated by all the Slytherins."  
  
"And my family," added Malfoy weakly.  
  
Evelyn could hear the entire racket in the Gryffindor common room. She shouted, "What's going on in there?!"  
  
Malfoy started to run she wouldn't let him go.  
  
" Wonder what's going on in there," Evelyn muttered. "And I'd rather not." insisted Malfoy. He stared in fear that they have been noticed, and faints.  
  
"Well you're taking this hard," said Evelyn.  
  
Hermione had heard the shouting and opened the door. She frowned. "What do you want? Nothing is going on!" She turned back to Harry. "You're mad because you don't like the fact that I don't like you Harry!"  
  
Hermione turned to Rachel. "I'm NOT confused! SO SHUT UP!" She almost said more, but realized that Malfoy was at the Door.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't stop acting like this I will be mad," stated an annoyed Harry.  
  
"You already are Harry, face it! You don't get what you want and your enemy does! So just stop!"  
  
"I was only trying to help! But if you want to be a miss-prissy-know-it-all who's in love with a Slytherin, go ahead!" Rachel yelled. Honestly, why do I ever try to get along with her? She's always nagging at me!  
  
"You're not trying to help! And it doesn't matter if I love a Slytherin!" she snapped back, "I hate Gryffindors! You tell them one little thing and the all get mad!"  
  
"No, what we get mad at is you always acting like you're better than all the rest of us! And you're always shoving it in our faces!" Rachel continued, letting out all the anger that she had been holding in for a while now.  
  
"Rachel, you don't know what you're talking about!!! So shut up!" Harry said hotly, "Hermione, what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not mad? Teach you legilimency?"  
  
"Fighting because someone doesn't like so an so... Very awkward," said Evelyn ignoring Malfoy who is still on the floor.  
  
At that moment, Malfoy awoke suddenly. "You told, didn't you?!"  
  
Hermione turned to Evelyn. "Harry started it! He can't take anything!" She glared at Harry then stormed over to the stairs of the girls' dorm.  
  
Selina, Slytherin niece of Voldemort, sat in the library finishing an essay. She got up - there was nothing to do maybe spy on Harry Potter for her own amusement and tell her uncle if she heard anything. Abandoning the library, she headed up to the Gryffindor tower. "Dang, Potter's in there... And is that Draco?" She walked a little closer down the corridor. "It is too!" she muttered to herself, chuckling. She stood at the end of the corridor, waiting. "This will be a laugh," she said, chuckling again. Almost falling down from laughing, she gasped "Draco you better come here and explain yourself before I go tell the Slytherin house!" Slowly containing her laughter, she tried again. "Draco you better get to your own common room!" And laughed ever more. "Draco, do I have to go get Snape?" There was more ignore of Selina. "Fine Malfoy, I will go get Snape then!" she shouted.  
  
"My fiancé doesn't need to know about this," insisted Evelyn, who finally acknowledged Selena, referring to Snape.  
  
"Snape's your..." Selena started, and burst out laughing, yet again.  
  
"And?" Evelyn asked Selina.  
  
Selina just laughed wildly.  
  
---To be continued...---  
  
Review, all! 


End file.
